Organizational IM?
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Rated T for language! Ever think about what would happen if the organization members had an instant messenger? Well, this'll make you smile like an idiot! Whether it's being emo w/ Zexy or Playing go fish w/ Luxord. Read&Discover the mysteries of I.M...
1. Day 1

***Disclaimer* I don't own Kingdom HEarts or any characters associated, nor do I own possible song lyrics! **

_Well, I told thought one day, what would happen if the Organization XIII had an I.M. machine? Well, that dream escalated into this fanfic XD Hahah, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

With help from fellow organization members, Xemnas found a very intriguing way to keep in touch with the other members. Apparently this instant messaging system was high-tech and easy to keep track of as long as they wouldn't abuse the system I suppose. Xemnas set their names, but they could always change them later on their own time... They all logged on to check it out...

**MelodiousNocturne****:** This is totally sweeeet! :)

**SavageNymph:** Easy for you to say... Your gay... *rolls eyes*

**GracefulAssassin****:** *high-fives Larxene* You go girl! *flips hair dramatically in a modely fashion*

**SavageNymph****:** Oh yeah.. That's hot. *admires graceful floating flowers* So kid we getting our hearts anytime soon?

**KeybladeWeilder:** ... *pouts*

**SexyFireBurning****:** Thts rite Rox, don't talk to the mean bitch... *rubs back then winks suggestively*

**GracefulAssassin****:** *scoffs* And you say I'm the whore of the house.

**Superiorness1:** This is rather amusing...

**LunaDiviner****:** Ah, I agree..

_MelodiousNocturne has changed his name..._

**DanceDemyDance****:** *smiles* My name is complete.

**Icanplaygofish: ***raises an eyebrow* Anyone up for cards?

_S__avageNymph__ has changed her name..._

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** Now that I can go with.. What am I some Freddie Cruger wannabe?

**DrunkenFool: **As if! You couldn't pull off Fredda' he's too ownage for your taste. *sips rum* good stuff..

**Superiorness1:** Interesting... *sips tea holding up pinkie*

**DanceDemyDance:** Superior when do you ever do anything? *tilts head to the side*

**DrunkenFool****:** lazy der' has a point. eh?

**Icanplaygofish:** The cards are agreeing... *looks at mystical cards* Yep, they're not lying. Cards don't lie...

_KeybladeWeilder__has changed his name..._

**SexyFireBurning:** Yeah me 2. *scratches head* U don't do much x-cept sit there and all...

**LunaDiviner:** Of course he works.

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****: **Works Saix that is... *smirks then laughs evilly*

**DrunkenFool****:** tht was a goo' one... *laughs*

**DanceDemyDance:** That was just plain rude!

**DrunkenFool****:** As if! We never listen to your ramblins'

**Superiorness1:** Why, I should not tolerate such language or references.

L**unaDiviner****:** I agree!

**GracefulAssassin:** What? Are you his bitch now?

**LunaDiviner****:** *looks around nervously* No....

**SexyFireBurning:** Oh he's screwed now.. *chuckles*

**DanceDemyDance****:** That wasn't very nice.

**SexyFireBurning:** Oh shut it squirtle.

**DanceDemyDance****:** O-okay all mighty charmander. *chibi smiles*

**Roxas**: Axel, wanna go get some sea salt ice cream?

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** Axel, I understand wat yr up2!

**Roxas****: **What's wrong with ice cream? *frowns*

**GracefulAssassin:** Ah, the salty kind. *shakes head* and you say I'm the whore? *chuckles darkly*

**I****canplaygofish**: The cards they point to Marluxia as the whore. But then again I got these cards from Xigbar..

**DrunkenFool****:** *grumbles* how'd ya found em'

**DanceDemyDance****:** What're you guys talking about? Obviously poker doesn't involve such awful mean things... Right Roxy?

**SexyFireBurning: **Only I can call him Roxy, right Roxy?

**Roxas****:** Was does everyone keep calling me weird names? Xemnas called me Sora, Axel calls me Roxy, that flying thingy with the red nose calls me Kupo what next?

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: Idiot.

**GracefulAssassin:** She's brilliant, I swear.

**Superiorness1:** What on earth? How did these obnoxious conversations begin? All I did was refill my tea cup and then all other this madness. This is madness I tell you!

**Icanplaygofish:** No! This is SPARTA! *sparta kicks Eiffel Tower of cards* Now I gotta re-build that...

**LunaDiviner: **Do something Superior!

**Superiorness1:** *sits back and sips tea* Mmm... Tea, delicious...

**P****edoBearPerv****:** Ah, my name... I'm a scientist, experiments are what I do, yeeesss... *freaky eyebrow thing* Since when am I classified as the Pedophile? I do not mess with little boys..

**SexyFireBurning:** Rly? Remember that mission with Zexion? Now he's scarred and reads those emo Twilight books!

**DanceDemyxDance:** Zexy... is emo?!? Maybe he needs a hug. He'll be happy and his heart will smile.

**DrunkenFool****: **Idiot, we don' have hearts...

**DanceDemyDance****:** Oh we do too have hearts, don't be ma- De ja vu... *runs off to find Zexy!*

_DanceDemyxDance has signed off.._.

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** Awe, I had some great jokes about him too...

**GracefulAssassin:** Maybe next time?

S**exyNaughtyBitchy****:** You know it!

**PedoBearPerv****:** Ah, I had no knowledge of Zexion's Twilight books. *thinks deeply* I hear Edwards quite the catch!

**SexyNaughtyBitchy:** *mumbles* You say that about everyone...

**SexyFireBurning:** Oh please Larxene... We all know your diggin' on Marluxia... *rolls eyes*

**Roxas****: ***nods*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: Don't butt in, dweeb.

**Roxas****:** *Blinks excessively* Axy, hold me!

**SexyFireBurning:** *smirks* I'm beginning to like you Larxene XD

**GracefulAssassin****:** Roxas, would you mind if I told you Axel has herpes?

**Roxas:** *looks to Axel with wide eyes*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** lmfao! I'm seriously rolling on the floor! Oh Marluxia!!

**PedoBearPerv**: Axel, would you like me to take a look? I could prescribe you some medication to prevent the spread... *smirks*

**DrunkenFool****:** Oh my, made me spit out mah' rum on that one' wooo... *laughs* Gay flower boy there's actually becoming useful, eh? Tickles me to death.. harharhar!

**SexyFireBurning:** Roxy.. I don't have herpes I promise... look at my lips, do you see anything? Then again U can't see me right now... But thats besides the point! I don't have herpes! *glares Larxene &GayBoy* Wait til' I shoot my fire right up your a-

**LunaDiviner:** Enough! This is getting out of hand, we were better of listening to number 9's nonsense then this devilish instant messaging. Don't you agree Superior?

**Superiorness1:** Kingdom Hearts... *looks to Kingdom Hearts* Fill me with power so I can deal with these idiotic organization members....

**KingdomHearts:** *whispers* Shut up lazy ass, I'm not even complete yet...

**Superiorness1: **Oh my...

**Icanplaygofish:** Are you questioning our intelligence? *holds up deck of cards* Oh, it's on!

**DrunkenFool:** M' w/ the Poker man..

**Icanplaygofish:** Ah, that's one... Can you read my poker face? *raises eyebrow*

**Roxas****:** Err, I have missions to do... I'll be going now.. *laughs nervously*

_Roxas has signed off..._

_DanceDemyDance__ has signed on..._

_EmoZexy has signed on..._

**DanceDemyDance****: **Heeeeey you guys?!? What's up? I brought Zexy w/ me ^-^

**EmoZexy****:** I'm only here because I'm being held against my will...

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** I bet your used to being held against your will, right Zexion? Right PedoBear?

**EmoZexy:** Oh shut up already...

**GracefulAssassin****:** Don't make me go piranha plant on your ass!

**DanceDemyDance****:** Ooh! Are we talking about Super Mario!? :D Sweeet! *smiles widely*

**Icanplaygofish:** So, who else is with me?

**PedoBearPerv****: **I suppose. Although I'd rather be testing the genetics of Riku Replica.

**Nobody:** _whooooooooosh...._

**DanceDemyDance****:** Okay...

**DrunkenFool:** Eh? What about poppet, eh?

**PedoBearPerv****: **Ah poppet.. She's off on am mission playing with seashells and salt.

**S****exyFireBurning:** Can I leave?

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** The fun is just beginning! *smirks* Right Marluxia?

**DanceDemyDance****:** What are we talking about? *pouts* I feel so left out..

**EmoZexy****: **Demyx, I suggest you cover your eyes. I have an odd feeling something wrongs is about to be said...

**GracefulAssassin****: **Your right Zexion... These conversations are for people of appropriate age...

**DrunkenFool:** Err, they're right kid. Your not of tha' age...

**LunaDiviner**: Superior? Do something!

**DanceDemyDance****:** I am too! I'm older than Roxas and Zexy!

**Superiorness1: **Hm? Go make yourself useful.. Go fix me more tea. These conversations are satisfying my daily drama. No need to watch the soaps today. *sips tea* Off you go...

**SexyFireBurning:** lolz... this is odd....

**GracefulAssassin****:** Let's start a revolt against Superior!

**SexyNaughtyBitchy:** Hell yeah! I'm with ya!

**EmoZexy****:** I don't really care, but alright I'm in...

**DanceDemyDance: **But Zeeeeexxxxyyyy! *whines* You'll get killed.

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****: **WHat? You won't miss me? *Smirks evilly*

**DanceDemyDance****:** *trembles* You scare the crap outta me!

**PedoBearPerv:** I'm with Gay Barbie Boy. Throw me some flowers I'm in!

**SexyFireBurning:** hahah XD now this is fun!

**DrunkenFool****: **I ain' with yer. *sips drink* All I needs is mah' rum and my gun...

**Icanplaygofish:** I disagree. If you can't read my poker face, then your no friend of mine.

**DanceDemyDance:** Luxord! You know Lady Gaga?!? *face lights up*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****:** No idiot... He wishes she could read his poker face XD Oh my Kingdom Hearts I'm good XD rotflol

**GracefulAssassin****:** omg she's funny XD

**LunaDiviner: **I give up... I'd rather serve tea to Superior then listen to you inadequate rambling about things that we could all care less about...

**DrunkenFool****:** That's righ' serve tea to your master! hahahah

**Superiorness1:** Saix, come serve my tea. I have no time to waste.

**DanceDemyDance****:** That's cuz your like me :) We don't do anything really! ^_^

**LunaDiviner:** Demyx, go to your room.

DanceDemyDance: Noooo SaixPuppy! I'll be good I promise!!!!!

**LunaDiviner****:** Woof. Woof.

**SexyFireBurning: **Saix Puppy? O_o

**DanceDemyDance****:** Are you my Saix Puppy now Saix?

**SexyNaughtyBitchy:** Wat. the. hell.

**GracefulAssassin****: **I'm w/ Larx...

_LunaDiviner__ is away... 'Sick of morons..'_

**EmoZexy:** You all have major issues... I shouldn't even be here! I could be defining the laws of physics right now... Not with you fools...

**PedoBearPerv****:** Zexion, yes, we all have issues. Now you go run along and read twilight. I know you love those fictional men like Edward. *smirks* Now, now you go ahead.

**Icanplaygofish: **Vexen you'll scare the poor thing...

**EmoZexy****:** You don't have to say it like that Vexen...

**DanceDemyDance****:** Need another hug, Zexy?

**EmoZexy:** Screw you all! I'm off to read...

_EmoZexy__ has signed off..._

**DrunkenFool:** *sips rum* po' thin' *shakes head* I fee' for the kiddo.

**GracefulAssassin****:** Xigbar just shut your trap. We need no input from a drunken fool..

**DrunkenFool****:** As iiiiiiff. M' not drun'.... *chuckles*

**Superiorness1:** Ah, and the story escalates...

**SexyFireBurning:** Dude get it memorized...

**DanceDemyDance****:** Your all mean to Zexy!!

**Icanplaygofish:** I'll be going... Lady Gaga called, she wants to borrow my po-pokerface...

**SexyNaughtyBitchy****: **Watev...

**DrunkenFool:** As if!

**Superiorness1:** Ah... *sips tea then smirks*

**DanceDemyDance:** I knew he knew lady gaga!!!!

**PedoBearPerv****:** Experiments... I made a Lady Gaga replica... Project Po-Poker face...

**GracefulAssassin****:** Oh god... Saix is coming down the hall... He's steaming mad, get you elements ready.. Let's all hope Kingdom Hearts is with us!

**SexyFireBurning: **Oh great...

So their first day of instant messaging wasn't bad at all. It was actually a very interesting experience for them all. Whether it was from Larxene's pmsing.. Demyx' annoyance. Xemnas' laziness.. If you notice he does nothing at all... Or could it be Xigbar's intelligence at such harsh situations? Maybe it's Zexion and his emo ways? Who knows? The only thing that mattered to them was that their hunger for attention and quenching their boredom worked... That was all that truly mattered....

* * *

_:) Did you like it? XD I kno the characters seem totally OOC, but I like it! So review and tell me watcha think... I'll try to type a lot and get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. but yeah... :) Review pplz (:_


	2. G Keyed Demonic Mouse?

***Disclaimer* I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the characters or any right to SquareEnix or Disney(: **

_Chapter 2 was done like a week ago, but I didn't have access to a computer :( Boo! Well, here it is, finally! lol(:_

* * *

Day 2 of Xemnas' so called bright and fresh idea. Apparently he was oblivious on what possible trouble he may be causing... Especially with the organizational members. Which were currently feuding over who was going to buy dinner that night because it sure as hell wouldn't be Vexen again. Like he'd said 'Respect your elders!' While Xigbar rolled his eyes and typed in bold 'As if! I'm most likely older than you!' Roxas frowned as he leaned his head against his new iMac laptop. Axel had practically begged him to log on and talk to him. Roxas secretly thought Axel had some freaky little crush on him, but little does he know, that just might be the case...

**SexyFireBurning**: Roxy... Culd U lik tlk now?

**DanceDemyDance:** Stop using tiny words I don't understand D:

**SexyNaughtyBitchy: **What ev.. You can't even understand huge words like D.N.A.

**DrunkenFool:** As if! Loony Lassie need'sa dictionary.. *smirks*

**Roxas:** Axel, I'm busy!

**Icanplaygofish: ***nudges Xigbar then smirks with deck of cards covering face*

**DrunkenFool:** Harharharhar... I know what you're thinkin' Luxord... *sips rum stolen from Sparrow then smirks* Harharhar...

**SexyNaughtBitchy: **You are all completely immature and I'm so out of your league! *rolls eyes then places hands on hips* Are you even comprehending what it is I'm saying!? *runs fingers through hair agitatedly*

**KingdomHearts:** *whispers softly* She's completely off, yet she doesn't even understand it...

**Dusk: ***whooooosh* x-x-x-a-a-a-c-c-c-t-t-l-l-y-y-y

**Dusk****: ***swirls around* Srry... That's Carl... He's new...

**Dusk:** *swoosh* . *swoosh* .

**Dusk:** Shh... Carl! Zip it or I'll zip it for you!

**Dusk: ***nods then zips lips*

**Superiorness1**: Oh my... Not again... *sips tea* What a shame... *shakes head then sips tea*

**KingdomHearts:** *whispers softly* Ahem! Carl, GF.A.G. go torment innocenct folk.

**Roxas:** Wat the heck?

**DanceDemyDance:** *wets pants*

**SexyFireBurning: **rotflolcopter! Dem wet his pants! hahah! rotflol!

**Roxas:** Thts kinda creepy...

**DrunkenFool:** I'm w/ kiddo'

**Icanplaygofish****: **Why are my cards wet? *raises an eyebrow*

**D****anceDemyDance:** S-sowwy.... *pouts then sits in a fetal position*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy:** You are so retarded...

**Roxas: **I didn't know things lik tht culd tlk... *eyes widen*

**KingdomHearts:** Damn... They're on to us...

**Dusk:** *swoosh*

**Dusk: ***swirls in and out then disappears suddenly*

**SexyFireBurning:** Lmfao! *slaps leg while shoulders tremble w/ laughter*

**Roxas:** Larxene's right for once.. You are immature. *pouts at screen*

He now saw Axel in a different light... Immature and easily entertained Roxas sighed then continued to look at the screen with a small smile. It was interesting, but now he felt odd sensations and also thought he was hearing things. He could've sworn he could have heard a voice coming from Kingdom Hearts.. After all, his room was the closest to the cherished unfinished heart...

**SexyNaughtyBitchy:** Aww, the little idiot actually listened to me! Wait a second! I'm always right! Since when have I been wrong!

**Icanplaygofish:** You'd be surprised barbie.. *chuckles then slaps Xigbar on the back playfully*

**DanceDemyDance:** *squeaks* I'm scawed :(

**Roxas:** Demyx it's okay, you can come into my room :) So far I think you're the only normal 1 here...

**DanceDemyDance: ***blushes slightly* o-okay...

**DrunkenFool:** *retreives a new bottle of rum* Ahh... Such a sweet sensation of tingles of sorts... Right Capt. Jack?

**CaptJackSparr:** Why yes Xig *smirks then toasts rum* Squid boy here has been trying to rob mah stash of rum..

**DrunkenFool:** *chuckles* I know how ya' feel!

**SexyFireBurning:** *stops laughing suddenly* W.T.F. W.t.h! o_0 I can't cum in yr room, Roxy?

**SexyNaughtyBitchy: **Don't even laugh... *rolls eyes*

**DrunkenFool:** too late lass! *falls on the ground* lol!

**Roxas:** Axel I'm busy!

**DanceDemyDance:** Ooh! Your room is purt-ee :D

**Icanplaygofish**: lmfaocopter! Axel can't cum in the kid's room!

**CaptJackSparr:** Hahahah XD Wet my britches on tht 1! whoo! ahahah XD

**SexyFireBurning: **Baby come bak 2 mii! *seranades Roxas*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy:** oh hush you egotistical swine!

**DrunkenFool:** Big words make meh' dizzah... *burps then bursts out in laughter*

**Roxas:** Can I go?

**SexyFireBurning**: No! It's 1 l8 2 apologize...

**DanceDemyDance**: hmm...?

**KingdomHearts**: Lord help that poor boy... *looks down on Demyx* Poor thing..

**Dancer**: D-E-M-Y-X! Ddddance with ussss.....

**GracefulAssassin**: Larxy what the hell? Make sum damn comebacks!

**Icanplaygofish**: Oh it's the bitch's bitch Marly!

**Goofy**: Barley!

**Roxas**: Goofy! Where's Donald!?

**Goofy**: Ayuck! Wiht teh witle mermad triyng 2 swim... uhuhuh! I'm a dawg!

**DanceDemyDance**: Puppy! :-D Let's play!

**Goofy**: Barley!

**SexyFireBurning**: It's the moronic dog tht can't spell!

**GracefulAssassin**: Retards... Retards I tell you!

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: Ikr!

**KingdomHearts**: So un-inteligent.... What a pity..

**GracefulAssassin**: Wat the hell was tht Larxy?

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: Err, don't ask.. Some incompetent weirdo...

**DrunkenFool**: Get bak 2 Disney Goofer!

**Goofy**: Dizney Chanel is mean 2 Goofy... :( M' alwyas teh stupid 1... Ayuck!

**Icanplaygofish**: 

**DanceDemyDance**: Puuuuuuppy????????? D:

**SexyFireBurning**: *mumbles to self*

**Roxas**: Luxord, wats up w/ the G?

**Icanplaygofish**: 

KingdomHearts: *mumbles* Spam....

DrunkenFool: What 'it' said!

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: I didn't hear anything you old fool... Like how old are you like 25? *rolls eyes* Thats as old as my old boots...

**GracefulAssassin**: lolz!! this is Y yr my best frand Larxy... Lylas! 3

**Icanplaygofish**: 

**DanceDemyDance**: What is this language! Oh I know! It's chinese!

**Roxas**: *sighs* I'm gonna go practice in the training area... I need sum air...

**SexyFireBurning**: *wiggles eyebrows* I'll go w/ ya ;) *winks*

**Icanplaygofish**: 

**DrunkenFool**: C4R(]St4[{3r wat is rong w/ yer board, eh?

**Icanplaygofish**: My G was stuck

**GracefulAssassin**: Good excuse.. Old folk just can't type....

**DrunkenFool**: Says der child tht types dem words lik wtaverhr....

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: tht makes sense 2 mii!

**DanceDemyDance**: Ooh my clone DemyDemz said his 1st words! Demyx! *kisses clone senseless* He's the only sweet one.. :D no 1 else accepts mii *pouts*

**Roxas**: Wanna go hang out?

**SexyFireBurning**: Go training, got it memorized?

**CaptJackSparr**: Oy! Gimme meh rum Xig, you're alreadeh drunk as my uncle Barbosa!

**Icanplaygofish**: Barbosa?

**CaptJackSparr**: Err, I mean uncle Barbara..

**DrunkenFool**: Matey how bout' anotha sip, eh?

**Superiorness1**: Imma go first! *points 2 screen* I'm #1!

**SexyFireBurning**: Okay, all Disney characters gtfo!

**Goofy**: Ahw... Dizney si mean 2 p00r goof3h :(

**DanceDemyDance**: You can't even spell your own name! *giggles*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: retard has a point XD lolzzz

**Mickey**: I'm the KING of Disney, Disney wouldn't be Disney without this Damn mouse so listen up dammit! All Disney characters, except Goofy, can stay!

**Goofy**: eevn teh terrorizt form Agroboh?

**Mickey**: Why of course, Aladdin is a source of getting oil and several things :) hu-uh!

**Roxas**: What the hell....?

**Aladdin**: I feel offended...

**Icanplaygofish**: lmfao!

**DrunkenFool**: bad Ass mickeh mousee!

**Mickey**: Hush it! Err, I mean little children let's take pictures and smile like happy people, right Demyx?

**DanceDemyDance**: Mickey! 33333 I 3 you ever since I became an organizational member and born in Disney and SquareEnix Productions!

**Mickey**: Right... I've been here since 1940's kid, brush up on the skills.

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: Oh look it's an overgrown mouse tryin' 2 tell mii wat 2 do... *crosses arms then rolls eyes*

**GracefulAssassin**: Larxy *smirks* He's a small thing, I wuldn't want 2 hurt him *winks*

**EmoZexy**: Rapist!

**EmoZexy** **is** **away**:_ Don't bother..._

**SexyFireBurning**: He's been here all this time?

**DrunkenFool**: Yep, kid's been sittin' right beside meh... Jus' readin' da Twilight..

**Icanplaygofish**: lol! Poor Zexion... hahahah

_Mickey has logged off..._

_CaptJackSparr has logged off..._

_Aladdin has flew off in his magic carpet or in other words, logged off..._

**LunaDiviner**: This is a diaster..

**KingdomHearts**: This is Kingdom Hearts!

**LunaDiviner**: *shudders then looks up to Xemnas*

**Superiorness1**: Not a word my butterfly... *sips tea*

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: Yep, they belong 2 Disney all right...

**GracefulAssasin**: *grabs stomach then burst out in laughter* lmao!!! Larxy.... can't... breathe!!

**Dusk**: Yyyyou don't haaaave a heaarrttt *swish* lkbhkat dafbdkjbgkvjgbrkjv

**Dusk**: Carl, come back!

**Dancer**: Carl, you're a hottie!! Come back to us!!

**Dusk**: What Kairi wannabe dusk said!

**KingdomHearts**: Oh my...

**Superiorness1**: Oh my...

**LunaDiviner**: I'm hearing those voices again master...

**Superiorness1**: Just talking dusks and Kingdom Hearts... Nothing to worry over... *sips tea* Go fill my tea cup!

**DanceDemyDance**: That was rude :l

**Roxas**: I shouldn't have logged on :(

**SexyFireBurning**: Me neither.. *smirks* I least we have each other, rite Roxy? *wiggles eyebrows*

**Roxas**: In yr dreams Axel *smiles* :)

**LunaDiviner**: t-t-talking dusks? Superior! Do something!

_LunaDiviner has logged off...._

**DrunkenFool**: harharhar!

**Icanplaygofish**: GGGGGGGGgGgg

**DanceDemyDance**: :( Aw where'd Mickey go!?? Where's my puppy? :( *pouts with litle tears*

**Roxas**: *sighs*

**SexyFireBurning**: Aww :( Poor Roxy...

**GracefulAssassin**: Let's go harrass Vexen...

**SexyNaughtyBitchy**: I'm game! Let's go babe ;)

**SexyFireBurning**: Odd...

**GracefulAssassin**: Oh yeh ;)

_GracefulAssassin has logged off..._

_SexyNaughtyBitchy has logged off..._

**Icanplaygofish**: Dreaded G key...

**DrunkenFool**: Let'sa play poker, eh?

**Icanplaygofish**: Sure..

_Icanplaygofish has logged off..._

_DrunkenFool has logged off._

**SexyFireBurning**: Wanna go chill on the clock tower and eat sum Sea Salt ice cream?

**Roxas**: sure :)

So Roxas gave in this time... Unfortunately on their way up to the clock tower, Axel got smacked in the head by a stick that seemed to come from nowhere whatsoever. Roxas laughed then sat on the ledge waiting fo Axel to join him. When he did, they ate together and watched the sun set peacefully. They left were genuine smiles....

* * *

_lol(: did u like it? I hope so :P hahah so review!_


End file.
